Complotto d'amore
by Ottavia
Summary: Pan e Marron decidono di far mettere insieme Goten e Bra
1. Default Chapter

Complotto d'amore  
  
Era un pomeriggio assolato, una bella giornata come tante.  
  
Bra era sdraiata in camera sua, stava guardando in tv un film d'amore.  
  
"come la invidio, piacerebbe anche a me una bella storia d'amore."  
  
Non che le mancassero i pretendenti, anzi tutt'altro.  
  
Nel suo liceo avevano creato un sistema di turni per chi doveva portarle i libri.  
  
Ogni volta che usciva trovava qualcuno disposto a pagarle da bere o ad offrirle qualcosa.  
  
Solo che nessuno di loro le sembrava interessante.  
  
Li trovava insipidi.  
  
Dopo un po' erano decisamente noiosi, sapeva benissimo che avrebbero voluto saltarle addosso, non ci provavano perché l'ultimo che lo aveva fatto era finito in ospedale. (Bra non ci andava leggera con i pugni)  
  
Tanto per spezzare la noia decise di andare fare un giretto in città. Di solito un po' di shopping la metteva di buonumore, però non aveva voglia di andarci da sola, così chiamò la sua amica Pan.  
  
"Pronto?"-  
  
"Pan, ti andrebbe di andare a fare shopping?-  
  
"ma Bra, ci siamo andate sabato, non riceverò la mia paghetta fino a giovedì?-  
  
"che te ne frega, io ho abbastanza soldi per entrambe, ti prego-  
  
" ok, verrò con te.  
  
"passo da te tra 10 minuti-  
  
In meno di 1 minuto Bra era già al volante della sua macchina sportiva.  
  
Appena arrivata davanti a casa di Pan, diede un colpo di clacson.  
  
Subito dopo una pan piuttosto affannata uscì di corsa da casa e saltò in macchina.  
  
Avevano visitato praticamente tutti i negozi del centro, e la macchina era piena di pacchi e pacchetti (la moderazione non è una caratteristica dei sayan).  
  
Ora erano sedute a mangiarsi un gelato, quando videro Goten che passeggiava abbracciato alla ragazza del momento.  
  
Pan fece loro un cenno e i 2 si avvicinarono.  
  
Si fermarono 5 minuti a salutare le due sayan poi proseguirono.  
  
Quando i 2 si erano allontanati Pan si voltò per chiedere una cosa all'amica.  
  
Notò che Bra aveva un'espressione decisamente contrariata.  
  
Chissà cosa l'aveva fatta arrabbiare a quel modo.  
  
"Che hai bra?  
  
"Nulla, solo quella tipa non mi piace.  
  
Ma l'hai vista, pan? non capisco cosa ci trovi tuo zio in quella sciacquetta.  
  
È così idiota, e poi hai visto era praticamente appiccicata a lui, sembravano quasi incollati."  
  
Un sorriso spuntò sul volto di Pan, "ecco che cos'hai, sei gelosa!"  
  
"ma che cavolate vai sparando! figuriamoci io gelosa"  
  
"secondo me lo sei, ammettilo che ti piace Goten"  
  
"non è affatto vero, e adesso andiamo a casa"- disse la mezza sayan mentre si alzava e si dirigeva verso la macchina seguita a ruota dall'amica.  
  
La strada del ritorno fu una specie di incubo per la povera Pan, Bra sembrava aver subito una trasformazione radicale, probabilmente pensava di essere diventata un pilota di formula uno.  
  
Guidava ad una velocità impressionante, schivando gli ostacoli che si presentavano sulla sua strada senza troppi problemi.  
  
Tutto questo non rassicurava la povera Pan, che dopo essersi assicurata di avere la cintura, si era aggrappata al sedile e non lo aveva più lasciato.  
  
Dopo quello che a pan era apparso un tempo interminabile, finalmente Bra fermò la macchina davanti a casa di Gohan.  
  
Pan, salutò la mezza sayan ed entrò in casa..  
  
Dopo essersi rifocillata un po', prese il telefono in mano e si diresse in camera sua, al riparo da orecchie indiscrete.  
  
Doveva assolutamente informare Marron di quello che aveva scoperto e studiare insieme a lei un piano d'azione.  
  
Era convinta che quei 2 avrebbero formato una copia perfetta.  
  
Doveva dar loro solo una piccola spinta.  
  
Naturalmente avrebbe dovuto parlarne anche con Trunks, ma questo più avanti, perché oltre ad essere il suo ragazzo era anche il fratello di Bra, ed aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe stato troppo favorevole ad una relazione tra i due.  
  
Bra camminava nervosamente, continuava a pensare alle parole di Pan.  
  
Quello che aveva insinuato era semplicemente ridicolo.  
  
Doveva essersi bevuta il cervello.  
  
"oh ma perché sto ancora a pensarci"- esclamò ad alta voce  
  
"Pensare a cosa?" – disse una voce dietro di lei.  
  
La mezza sayan fece un leggero sobbalzo.  
  
"ciao Trunks, non ti ho sentito arrivare. "  
  
"ho notato, avevi la testa da un'altra parte. Mi vuoi dire a cosa stavi pensando? "- le chiese incuriosito  
  
"Niente. Era una sciocchezza. Ora scusami vado ad allenarmi un po'"  
  
"guarda che c'è papà nella gravity room c'è papà"  
  
"non fa niente, vorrà dire che mi allenerò con lui" disse con noncuranza.  
  
Se freezer fosse comparso all'improvviso davanti a lui, Trunks sarebbe rimasto meno stupito; di solito la sorella cercava di evitare di allenarsi con il padre.  
  
Aveva ripetuto centinaia di volte che Vegeta pretendeva troppo, che i suoi allenamenti erano noiosi e massacranti.  
  
Ora invece di punto in bianco la faceva sembrare una cosa normalissima.  
  
Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa fosse preso alla sorella.  
  
Dopo circa tre ore, una Bra piuttosto malconcia uscì dalla gravity room.  
  
Riusciva a mala pena a tenersi in piedi, ma ciò nonostante si sentiva decisamente bene. Aveva sfogato tutta la rabbia e l'astio che si erano accumulati dentro di lei.  
  
All'inizio era stato tutto come al solito, suo padre era nettamente più forte di lei e non le lasciava spazio per difendersi.  
  
Poi però le era venuta come un'illuminazione, un modo per realizzare le due cose che le premevano di più in quel momento: evitare di farsi distruggere da suo padre e soddisfare l'impulso di prendere a schiaffi la schifosa che quella mattina era appiccicata a Goten.  
  
Normalmente non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare il suo secondo desiderio, non poteva certo prendere a schiaffi qualcuno solo perché le era antipatico.  
  
Così aveva iniziato a pensare di combattere contro quella sgualdrina (più passava il tempo, più gli epiteti di Bra nei confronti della ragazza di Goten diventavano pesanti).  
  
Incredibilmente la cosa aveva funzionato, tutta la rabbia nei confronti di quella ragazza era esplosa, facendole scoprire dentro di se una forza che non credeva di possedere.  
  
Era riuscita a mettere in difficoltà persino suo padre!  
  
Ora cominciava capire perché i sayan trovassero tanto interessante il combattimento; d'ora in poi si sarebbe impegnata di più.  
  
Quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero razionale, poi cascò addormentata.  
  
  
  
Vegeta continuava ad allenarsi anche se era piuttosto tardi.  
  
Alla figlia non l'aveva dato a vedere ma era molto orgoglioso di lei; finalmente Bra si era decisa a prendere sul serio gli allenamenti.  
  
Non era ammissibile che un sayan, specie se appartenente alla famiglia reale, non sapesse combattere in modo decente.  
  
Aveva ripetuto mille volte questo monito alla figlia ma lei si limitava a rispondere che l'unico motivo per cui si allenava era evitare di ingrassare, dato che non riusciva a controllare il suo appetito di sayan e che quindi non era necessario che imparasse a combattere sul serio.  
  
Ora invece aveva cambiato atteggiamento.  
  
Finalmente avrebbe potuto fare di lei una guerriera.  
  
  
  
Fine capitolo1 


	2. capitolo 2

1 Capitolo 2  
  
Il giorno seguente Pan e Marron erano sdraiate per terra, in camera di Pan, intente a studiare un piano per mettere insieme Goten e Bra.  
  
Finora ognuna aveva fatto varie proposte ma nessuna aveva convinto entrambe.  
  
"No, Marron non va affatto bene, Bra non farà mai la prima mossa, neppure vuole ammettere che Goten le piace."  
  
"credo che tu abbia ragione; quindi deve essere Goten ad agire per primo" - mentre parlava Marron giocherellava nervosamente con le punte dei suoi capelli – "sono sicura che Bra sarebbe la ragazza ideale per lui, il problema è che deve rendersene conto anche lui"  
  
"già però non credo che lui consideri Bra come una ragazza, per lui è solo la sorellina di Trunks"-  
  
A Pan pareva di trovarsi in vicolo cieco, non sapeva proprio come sbloccare la situazione.  
  
Prese in mano una delle foto che avevano scattato l'estate precedente al mare e stette a fissarla pensierosa –  
  
"cavolo eppure non dovrebbe essere così difficile, neanche fosse brutta, ha un fisico da far invidia."  
  
Marron si alzò e si mise a saltellare per la stanza gridando "ci sono, ci sono".  
  
Pan rimase a fissarla allibita per qualche secondo, una grossa goccia spuntava sopra la sua testa.  
  
-"cosa ti prende, sei impazzita?" disse non appena si riprese.  
  
-"oh nient'affatto, ho la soluzione so come far fare a Goten la prima mossa"-  
  
  
  
Goten tornava da un appuntamento con Valese, la sua ragazza.  
  
Da qualche tempo cominciava a trovarla noiosa ed ad essere stufo di lei.  
  
Era senza dubbio carina, ma mancava decisamente d'intelligenza. A volte sembrava vivere fuori dal mondo.  
  
Non aveva spirito d'iniziativa, doveva spiegarle cosa fosse ogni cosa.  
  
All'inizio era stato bello anzi questa sua ingenuità l'aveva resa più affascinante.  
  
Però ora la sopportava sempre meno.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bra era immersa in sonno profondo, quando uno strano suono cominciò ad interferire nel suo sogno.  
  
Il suono si fece via via più forte, finchè non comprese che era il telefono.  
  
La sua prima reazione fu di ignorarlo e continuare a dormire, dopotutto era in vacanza.  
  
Lo scocciatore che chiamava però non sembrava volerla lasciare in pace, così si decise a rispondere.  
  
"pronto"- rispose con voce assonnata  
  
"Bra ciao, stavi dormendo per caso?"- disse una voce allegra dall'altra parte del filo.  
  
"Pan, sono le 8 di mattina di un giorno di vacanza, è ovvio che stavo dormendo"- (Bra come la maggior parte delle persone, non amava essere svegliata presto)  
  
"oh scusa ma non vedevo l'ora di farti una proposta, vedrai che ti piacerà"  
  
"sentiamo la tua proposta"- ora si era svegliata del tutto, la curiosità aveva vinto l'irritazione.  
  
"ecco io e Marron abbiamo pensato di fare una festa  
  
"bella idea, e dove sarebbe?  
  
"ecco ci piacerebbe farla da te"- disse Pan, un po' nervosa  
  
"a casa mia?- chiese Bra un tantino stupefatta  
  
"sì lo so che sembra che ci autoinvitiamo, però tu hai una piscina e una festa in piscina è molto più divertente.  
  
E poi tra poco è anche il tuo compleanno, ne approfitteremo per festeggiarlo"  
  
Bra pensò un attimo e arrivò alla conclusione che l'idea delle sue amiche non era malvagia.  
  
"ok d'accordo facciamo questa festa, però non invitare troppa gente, sai a papà non piace trovarsi la casa affollata da estranei"  
  
"  
  
grazie, grazie vedrai che non te ne pentirai.  
  
Ci divertiremo un sacco.  
  
Non ti preoccupare saremo solo noi cinque, nessun estraneo."  
  
Pan sorrise soddisfatta, la prima parte del piano era riuscita.  
  
L'idea di Marron era semplice e geniale allo stesso tempo.  
  
Bisognava far capire a Goten che Bra non era più una bambina e che era diventata una gran bella ragazza.  
  
Il modo più semplice era che vedesse Bra in costume da bagno, ma non con un costume qualsiasi, bensì con QUEL costume.  
  
Avevano girato un intero pomeriggio per trovarlo ma ne era valsa la pena.  
  
Era un bikini rosso fuoco, che su Bra sarebbe stato veramente strepitoso.  
  
Il giorno della festa Pan e Marron si presentarono puntualissime.  
  
Bra corse loro incontro.  
  
Dopo essersi salutate, Marron porse a Bra un pacchettino.  
  
"tieni, per farci perdonare di averti occupato la casa ti abbiamo portato un regalino"-  
  
"oh ma non dovevate"  
  
"aprilo"- dissero in coro Marron e Pan  
  
Bra guardò un po' perplessa, quel costume le sembrava un po' troppo sfacciato.  
  
"non è un amore, appena l'abbiamo visto abbiamo pensato a te, non è vero Pan?"- Marron omise di dire che avevano passato un sacco di tempo in giro per trovarlo, altrimenti l'amica si sarebbe insospettita.-  
  
"su dai provalo, voglio vedere come ti sta" – continuò la ragazza con voce entusiasta  
  
"dai Bra mettitelo, sono sicura che ti starà d'incanto"-rincarò la dose Pan.  
  
Bra a quel punto non sapeva che fare, non voleva offendere le amiche, però quel costume era sicuramente troppo ridotto per i suoi gusti.  
  
Così cercò un compromesso.  
  
"ok ragazze lo proverò però appena arrivano i ragazzi mi cambio" non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi vedere con quel costume..  
  
Bra entrò in casa e si cambiò.  
  
Prima di tornare fuori si fermò ad osservarsi davanti allo specchio. Doveva ammettere che quel costume non era davvero niente male, certo bisognava avere molto coraggio e sicurezza di sé per indossarlo in pubblico.  
  
Dopo cinque minuti uscì un po' titubante, non era ancora convinta di farsi vedere così.  
  
"lo sapevo è perfetto!"- esclamò Marron  
  
"già adatto allo sco……"- Marron tirò una gomitata a Pan, impedendole di finire la frase.  
  
"ma sei scema?"- sibilò Marron all'amica - "vuoi mandare all'aria tutto?"  
  
"adatto a cosa?" -chiese Bra  
  
"oh niente, niente, Bra" -  
  
"va be' contenta tu; che dite ci facciamo un bagno?"- chiese cambiando discorso.  
  
"grande idea!" risposero in coro le due amiche  
  
Prima di tuffarsi però decisero di mangiare qualcosa, approfittando del fatto che Goten e Trunks ancora non erano arrivati.. infatti all'arrivo dei due ragazzi il cibo sarebbe sparito in pochi minuti.  
  
Certo anche Pan e Bra potevano spazzolare tutto in poco tempo, ma cercavano di controllarsi, soprattutto quando erano in compagnia; Inoltre Marron si sarebbe trovata a disagio in mezzo a quattro sayan che si abbuffano di cibo.  
  
Dopo essersi rimpinzate a sufficienza si buttarono in piscina, Bra oramai era talmente presa dall'atmosfera della festa, che si era scordata dell'imminente arrivo dei ragazzi e del fatto che avrebbe dovuto cambiarsi.  
  
  
  
Quando se ne ricordò era ormai troppo tardi.  
  
Bra aveva appena eseguito un tuffo perfetto, suscitando l'ammirazione delle due amiche.  
  
Stava risalendo la scaletta quando sentì una voce familiare dirle.  
  
"sei stata grande sorellina"-  
  
I capelli bagnati si erano appiccati agli occhi quindi non si accorse immediatamente che oltre a suo fratello era arrivato anche Goten.  
  
Solo quando fu completamente fuori dall'acqua e scostò i capelli si accorse di lui e del fatto che la stava fissando.  
  
Quando si accorse di che cose stava fissando la sua faccia diventò più rossa del suo costume.  
  
Anche Trunks stava guardando il costume della sorella, solo che il suo non era uno sguardo d'ammirazione, piuttosto era di disapprovazione.  
  
Per impedire a Trunks di fare storie e rovinare l'atmosfera, Pan decise di agire.  
  
Senza pensarci troppo si saltò al collo del sayan e lo baciò.  
  
Bra non sapeva cosa fare, non poteva continuare a fissare il pavimento, ma non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo, si sentiva troppo in imbarazzo.  
  
Poi l'occhio le cadde su un gavettone e d'istinto lo lanciò contro Goten.  
  
Solo che sbagliò bersaglio e finì col colpire suo fratello.  
  
Nel vedere la faccia di Trunks, colto di sorpresa da quell'attacco Bra scoppiò a ridere.  
  
"sai fratellino sei davvero buffo!" - gli disse.  
  
" ah si? Adesso ti faccio vedere io" - rispose il ragazzo tra il seccato e il divertito.  
  
Prese una bottiglia d'acqua che era appoggiata su sul tavolo di fianco a lui, cercando di rovesciare il contenuto addosso alla sorella.  
  
Anche lui mancò il bersaglio designato, perché Bra si scostò velocemente avendo intuito le intenzioni del fratello.  
  
Quella che venne innaffiata questa volta fu Pan.  
  
Iniziò così tra i quattro ragazzi una guerra tutti contro tutti, in cui qualsiasi oggetto potesse contenere dell'acqua era usato come "arma".  
  
Dopo una mezzora passata a ricorrersi e a bagnarsi a vicenda Trunks, Pan e Marron smisero di giocare.  
  
Pan e Trunks si appartarono per conto loro, mentre Marron, che non voleva fare da terzo incomodo, si sdraiò su un lettino vicino alla piscina a prendere il sole.  
  
Goten e Bra invece continuavano una loro personalissima guerra, Goten, infatti, si era fatto una questione di principio bagnare Bra.  
  
Solo che non era facile, perché la ragazza era molto veloce e sapeva scostarsi all'ultimo secondo.  
  
Alla fine però riuscì ad intrappolarla contro una parete.  
  
Solo che quando si trovò a fissare quegli occhi azzurri si dimenticò completamente il suo scopo.  
  
Il cuore di Bra batteva all'impazzata, non riusciva a capire perché quello sguardo la turbasse tanto, aveva una gran voglia di fuggire da lì, ma non riusciva a muoversi.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando un bacio che sapeva stava per arrivare.  
  
Prima che le labbra di Goten scendessero su quelle di Bra, il ragazzo le disse - "buon compleanno principessa" –.  
  
  
  
1.1 Fine capitolo 2 


	3. capitolo3

1 Capitolo 3  
  
Goten di ritorno dalla festa non andò direttamente a casa sua ma accompagnò Pan a casa e decise di fermarsi a per un po' a casa del fratello.  
  
Per tutto il tragitto non aveva detto una parola.  
  
Ora era seduto sul divano ripensando al bacio che aveva dato a Bra.  
  
Avrebbe continuato per ore a baciarla, non avrebbe mai voluto lasciarla andare ma poi erano arrivati gli altri a cercarli e avevano dovuto staccarsi.  
  
Poi era arrivata l'ora di andare e lui non aveva avuto modo di parlare con lei di ciò che era successo tra loro.  
  
"sono un idiota!" – disse Goten pensando ad alta voce.  
  
" e perché saresti un idiota fratellino?" chiese Gohan che rientrava in quel momento  
  
"be' tanto vale che te lo dica"- rispose Goten – "lo sono perché la ragazza dei miei sogni è sempre stata vicino a me, ed io non me n'ero mai accorto."  
  
"ti riferisci per caso a Valese, quella ragazza con cui esci spesso ultimamente?- chiese Gohan al fratello  
  
"no, io e lei ci siamo lasciati.  
  
È senza dubbio una ragazza molto caria, però dubito che abbia una grande intelligenza, fino ad ora non mi interessava ma ultimamente non la sopportavo più.  
  
La ragazza di cui parlo io, ha qualcosa in comune con me che nessun'altra ha, è bella, intelligente apparentemente fragile ma molto forte……."- Goten si era lanciato in un monologo celebrativo di Bra.  
  
Più che al fratello stava parlando a se stesso.  
  
Quanto a Gohan non riusciva a capire chi fosse questa meravigliosa ragazza che aveva stregato il cuore di suo fratello.  
  
Gohan decise di abbandonare suo fratello per fare quattro chiacchiere con la figlia, ma questa era al telefono.  
  
Ultimamente passava un sacco di tempo al telefono, sicuramente sarebbe arrivata una bolletta disastrosa.  
  
Le avrebbe parlato dopo, aveva la sensazione che lei conoscesse la misteriosa ragazza dei sogni.  
  
Bra girava nervosamente per la sua camera con il telefono in mano, avrebbe voluto chiamare Goten però nello stesso tempo aveva paura.  
  
Che cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli?  
  
Che quel bacio era stata la cosa più incredibile della sua vita.  
  
Già ma per lui, cos'era stato per lui?  
  
Se fosse stato solo uno scherzo, che avrebbe fatto?  
  
Meglio non fare niente e aspettare.  
  
La lezione quella mattina le pareva più noiosa del solito,  
  
normalmente non avrebbe avuto alcun problema a seguire quella lezione, pur non amando vantarsi, Bra sapeva di essere tra gli studenti più intelligenti di quella scuola.  
  
Però quella mattina continuava a pensare a quello che era successo alla festa del giorno precedente.  
  
Ad un certo punto la sua compagna di banco la scosse lentamente  
  
"Bra, hei! Non hai sentito il signor Son ti vuole parlare nel suo ufficio. "  
  
Bra si alzò lentamente e si diresse lentamente verso l'ufficio di Gohan.  
  
Chissà cosa voleva dirle, probabilmente si trattava di qualcosa che aveva a che vedere con Pan.  
  
Goten guardava fuori dalla finestra il panorama non era male, suo fratello aveva un gran bell'ufficio..  
  
Era andato alla sua vecchia scuola con l'intento di fare una sorpresa a Bra.  
  
Però dato che non sapeva quale fosse la sua classe era passato da suo fratello.  
  
Alla fine si era fatto convincere che era meglio aspettarla lì.  
  
Così ora era lì in attesa nervosa.  
  
Bra aprì la porta, non vedendo subito Gohan cominciò a pensare ad uno scherzò di cattivo gusto, poi si accorse che dietro la tenda, davanti alla finestra c'era qualcuno.  
  
"finalmente è un'eternità che ti aspetto"  
  
"Goten? Che ci fai qui? Dov'è Gohan?" chiese Bra sbiancando in volto  
  
"ho bisogno di parlarti e non potevo aspettare ancora.  
  
Quindi te lo dico subito senza giri di parole: tu mi piaci, e molto.  
  
Non faccio che pensare a quando ti ho baciato e ha quello che ho provato"  
  
Bra era stupefatta, il suo cuore batteva a mille, non riusciva a credere che Goten le stesse dicendo davvero quelle cose.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo per guardare negli occhi il ragazzo.  
  
Lì trovò la conferma alle parole che aveva appena pronunciato.  
  
"Allora, dimmi qualcosa, non restartene lì impalata, ti piaccio sì o no? " - disse Goten impaziente.  
  
Sentendo quelle parole Bra si diede una scossa e ritrovò tutto il suo orgoglio - "razza di scemo, te ne vieni fuori con una dichiarazione simile, all'improvviso e pretendi che io ti dia una risposta immediata. Devi darmi almeno qualche minuto per assorbire il colpo."  
  
A quella reazione stizzita Goten sorrise, questa era la solita Bra. Adorava quella sua espressione seccata.  
  
Si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò.  
  
"cmq la risposta è si, anche tu mi piaci" disse Bra, nascondendo il viso nel petto di Goten per la vergogna.  
  
Goten la strinse più forte e fece un gran sospiro.  
  
Poi la allontanò da se, e disse sorridendo - "ci voleva tanto a dirlo? "  
  
Quando gli sembrò di aver aspettato un tempo sufficiente Gohan tornò al suo ufficio.  
  
Aprì leggermente la porta senza che i due ragazzi se ne accorgessero.  
  
Gohan diede un'occhiata e capì perché non lo avevano sentito, erano occupati in altro.  
  
Bra era seduta sulle ginocchia di Goten che la stava baciando. Gohan richiuse piano la porta e decise di ripassare più tardi.  
  
Mai avrebbe creduto che la misteriosa ragazza di Goten fosse Bra.  
  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto molto vedere la reazione di vegeta quando lo avrebbe scoperto.  
  
Fu così che Bra e Goten cominciarono ad uscire insieme.  
  
Goten aspettava Bra fuori da scuola, la riaccompagnava a casa. Con la scusa di andare a trovare Trunks si fermava sempre più spesso a casa di Bulma.  
  
Vegeta però aveva notato che il ragazzo passava molto più tempo con Bra piuttosto che con Trunks.  
  
Ogni volta che finiva di allenare la figlia trovava sempre Goten che guarda caso passava da quelle parti.  
  
La cosa non gli piaceva troppo per cui decise di parlarne con la figlia al più presto.  
  
L'occasione si presentò a Vegeta durante la cena.  
  
"Bra, com'è che il figlio di Kakaroth ti sta sempre appiccicato? - chiese Vegeta alla figlia.  
  
"0oh semplice, vogliamo sposarci" – rispose Bra, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato per commentare il tempo.  
  
"che cosa ?" – Vegeta per poco non si strozzò con il cibo  
  
Trunks vedendo che il padre aveva preso sul serio le parole della sorella decise chiarire la situazione.  
  
"papà guarda che stava scherzando, per ora si limitano solo ad uscire insieme."  
  
"davvero tesoro stai uscendo con Goten? Sono molto felice per te, ti sei trovata un gran bel ragazzo"  
  
Bulma era al settimo cielo.  
  
Vegeta invece non era altrettanto felice.  
  
"non ti permetterò mai di uscire con lui, mi hai capito Bra? Se fossimo stati sul mio pianeta il figlio di un guerriero come Kakaroth non avrebbe mai potuto avvicinarsi ad un membro della famiglia reale."  
  
Bra però non era per nulla intimidita dal tono del padre –  
  
"Dimmi papà se Goten non ti piace, con chi preferiresti che uscissi? Con uno dei membri del mio fan club, quelli che hai sempre definito delle nullità, oppure con uno di quei noiosi clienti della mamma?"  
  
Vegeta si trovava in difficoltà, rispetto a quelle prospettive il figlio di Kakaroth sembrava il male minore. In realtà quello che gli dava fastidio era che quel ragazzo gli avrebbe portato via la sua bambina.  
  
" fa come vuoi, ma poi non dire che non ti avevo avvertito" – rispose stizzito.  
  
Era passato qualche giorno, Vegeta si era ormai rassegnato al fatto che la sua bambina era cresciuta e aveva anche accettato, se pur di malavoglia la sua relazione con Goten.  
  
Quella sera Bulma aveva deciso di dare una festa. Per la verità aveva unito l'utile al dilettevole.  
  
Doveva andare ad una cena di lavoro con alcuni nuovi clienti della capsule corporation, ma non ne aveva molta voglia poiché quelle serate erano piuttosto noiose, aveva trasformato la cena in un party cui aveva invitato tutti i suoi amici.  
  
Dopo aver terminato le faccende di lavoro ed essersi assicurata che i suoi ospiti si stessero divertendo, raggiunse ChiChi e Videl.  
  
L'argomento della conversazione diventarono ben presto Goten e Bra.  
  
"sono così contenta che Goten si sia trovato una ragazza decente, non avevo grandi speranze per il suo matrimonio"- disse ChiChi.  
  
"secondo me sono perfetti insieme" – intervenne Videl  
  
"diventeremo una grande famiglia, Trunks sposerà Pan e Bra sposerà Goten. Che dite dovremmo fare una cerimonia doppia? – chiese Bulma  
  
La tre donne iniziarono a progettare il matrimonio dei figli.  
  
Vegeta che aveva assistito alla conversazione si allontanò, nonostante vivesse da molto su quel pianete ancora non era riuscito a comprendere le donne terrestri.  
  
I loro figli si frequentavano solo da poco tempo e quelle già stavano progettando i loro matrimoni.  
  
Una pacca sulle spalle riscosse Vegeta dai suoi pensieri.  
  
"heilà Vegeta, pare che diventeremo parenti!" disse Goku con il suo solito tono allegro  
  
"già, guarda se tute e due i miei figli dovevano scegliere dei membri della tua famiglia" – gli rispose Vegeta  
  
"che vuoi farci, era destino; come ti ho detto una volta noi avremmo dovuto essere come fratelli, ora diventeremo un'unica famiglia." – disse Goku  
  
Vegeta guardò i quattro ragazzi e sorrise, dopotutto l'importante era che fossero felici.  
  
La festa era finita, Bra si stava preparando per andare a dormire quando sentì bussare alla finestra, andò ad aprire e sorrise trovandosi di fronte Goten.  
  
"avevo dimenticato una cosa" disse il ragazzo  
  
"cosa?" chiese Bra –"non mi è sembrato di vedere niente di tuo in giro"  
  
"questo" – disse Goten, chinandosi a darle il bacio della buonanotte.  
  
"sono felice che tu sia passato"  
  
"sogni doro principessa, purtroppo devo andare o mia madre comincerà a chiedersi dove sono finito"  
  
"sogni d'oro anche a te Goten " – disse Bra mentre il ragazzo si allontanava.  
  
Quella notte, prima di addormentarsi, Bra ringraziò il cielo di aver esaudito il suo desiderio; ora aveva trovato una persona con cui sarebbe stata felice per sempre.  
  
  
  
1.1 Fine 


End file.
